


Nothing

by lainchu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, kry - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lainchu/pseuds/lainchu
Summary: KRY开车无逻辑，别计较，渣文笔
Relationships: kry
Kudos: 5





	Nothing

Nothing

曺圭贤也不是一开始就觉得这事情是正常的，第一次被推倒的时候他也有过惶恐害怕，可是那个年纪的男生凑在一起，不聊到这个话题根本不可能。而那些哥哥们从一开始的排斥到后来接受再到现在的把他宠上天，这一路他们经历的太多太难，比起来那些或扭曲或疯狂的感情，根本无足轻重。

当一切习以为常，也就无所谓对和错。

金厉旭喝醉的时候，倒在了艺声的怀里，明明蹭着哥哥黏黏糊糊，却又拽着他的衣角，就怕把他给丢了似的。  
圭贤抬头看向一脸无奈的金钟云，笑了笑，凑过去吻上了他的唇。  
“你也被教坏了啊，圭贤。”艺声的低音让他耳朵发烫，主唱line都是声控，而他们三个各有特色的音域就算是在某些时刻也依然对彼此有着难以抗拒的吸引力。  
“哥不想吗？”他沙哑着声音，一只手已经探进了艺声的上衣内，顺着他腹肌的线条，慢慢移动。“已经硬了？”  
金钟云倒抽一口冷气，一只手扶着厉旭，一只手还想要阻挡他的行为，可是曺圭贤又怎么会放过这种机会，小手轻易的被制住，大手连带着小手在身体上作怪。  
他们的手都不光滑，无论是跳舞还是唱歌，做偶像其实是体力劳动，骨节分明的手指，带着丝丝凉意，肆虐在那些他熟悉的敏感带上。

他看着他的艺声哥哥难耐的仰起了下巴，露出漂亮的下颚线条。轻轻咬上他的喉结。明明放开厉旭就好了，他的力气不见得有常年锻炼的哥哥大，但是……但是他们的艺声，从来不会放下任何一个人。  
除非那个人自己离开。  
他的艺声，从来不会拒绝他们，就算是平时暴躁起来会动手，但是心底那片柔软却始终为他们敞开。  
“Hiong，”他低喃着，“喜欢吗？”  
喝醉的厉旭就睡在旁边，他的手留恋在哥哥的腰线上，身体的部分紧紧相连，吻不停的落在哥哥的肩胛，后背，那些细碎的，不轻易示人的伤口，和那些紧致的肌肉在他手下都成了让哥哥战栗的敏感带。  
“闭嘴。”艺声喘息着，感受到体内那不安分的部分正在胀大。  
圭贤的手缓慢的游移，仿佛那个急不可耐的人不是他自己。真讨厌啊，这个弟弟，总是有办法让他疯狂。  
“动……动一动，愣着干嘛。”疼痛和快感，相携而来，令人抓狂。  
圭贤从来不是个听话的弟弟，他渴望被疼爱，却也从来不吝啬于表达对哥哥们的爱。厉旭单纯的睡脸就在身边，可是他们却没有停下的意思。  
早就回不去了，无论是18岁还是20岁，从第一歩开始，他们就早已决定拖着对方，一起沉入地狱。  
圭贤的进攻和他这个人一点都不像，平时懒洋洋的大孩子的床上就像个吃不饱的狼，总喜欢能用牙齿轻咬他的脖子、嘴唇，下半身的动作又狠又急，每次都顶到最深处，呻吟来不及出口就被下一波顶回去，高潮的感觉来的非常迅猛，可又会在那一点停止，就差一点点，那种令人发疯的感觉让两个人都欲罢不能。  
卸了妆却依然带着耳环的艺声平白多了一份生嫩，没有了眼线勾勒的那种妩媚，白皙的皮肤被染上情欲的颜色。  
他一定不知道自己有多美，圭贤停止了动作，撤了出来，把他的艺声哥哥翻过来亲吻，在哥哥抗议之前，重新滑入那令人销魂的天堂。  
艺声的腿自动缠上他的腰，抬起臀部，催他的继续动作。  
圭贤有的时候会觉得苍天真的从没饶过谁，他的所有的技巧都是哥哥们教的，他年轻的时候哥哥们在他身上寻找安慰，带给他快乐，然后随着时间的推移，不知道为什么有些哥哥却越来越柔软，如今在他身下的艺声，也曾经这样抱着他，亲吻他，安慰他。  
岁月仿佛让他们倒了个个儿，他的哥哥，如今契合在他怀里，修长的腿架在他的腰上，还时不时蹭下他的小肚子。  
看来还是要减肥了，圭贤忍不住感叹下，任谁看到这样完美的身体都要反省下自己。  
“发什么呆呢。”艺声用脚跟踢了踢圭贤的臀部，“不行换我来。”  
哪个男人能忍受被人说不行，即便明知道是哥哥的激将法，忙内也还是很乐意上当。  
俯下身轻咬哥哥的耳垂，“轻点，别把厉旭吵醒了，”说完在金钟云开口前，封住了他的嘴唇，下半身迅速动了起来，完全不顾技巧的大开大合，床铺的摇摆和他说不想吵醒队友的初衷刚好相反。  
曺圭贤以前总被嫌弃前戏太差，为此没少被哥哥们调教，作为学霸，学习能力自然不用说，且非常会举一反三的忙内，轻易发现，男人这种生物，只要爽了，基本都不会介意是怎么爽到的。  
疼痛和快感，在很多时候，相辅相成，互相依存。  
只要能把握好这个度，没有人能抗拒这样的放纵。  
每个人不同的性癖造成了他们对疼痛的感受不同，利特是最能忍受疼痛的，近乎自虐的性爱风格往往能让人的兽性得到满足，哥哥床上床下的反差很令人着迷，可惜如今特哥已经只会摸着他的脑袋说，忙内长大了。  
两个大哥的世界他插不进去，他们有了自己的交流方式，渐渐把那种磨人的尴尬变成了一种相处模式。  
而对于金钟云来说，他并不耐疼，如果没有做好扩张冒然进入，疼痛会影响他对快感的感受。可是曺圭贤发现了另一种能令他疯狂的方式。  
在高潮前，他会用吻的方式去夺取金钟云的氧气，那时候的金钟云会伸出手打他，用力捶他的肩，被快感和生存的本能逼出泪水，呜咽求饶，那时候他的身体会紧紧锁住他，后穴收紧到极致，把他逼到头皮发麻。  
虽然嘴上说着讨厌，可是从身体的反应和事后他可爱的哥哥给他的奖励就知道，艺声也喜欢，被推到边缘的那一刻，被高潮带来的窒息席卷和获得氧气后身体的满足。  
两个人喘着粗气，互相抵着额头，圭贤忍不住用鼻子去逗他哥哥的鼻子，艺声红着眼眶，被蹂躏过后的嘴唇泛着红色和血丝。  
“出去。”艺声推了他一下，沙哑着声音。  
“抱歉，钟云哥。”他略表歉意的吻了吻他的脸颊，“下次我会注意戴套。”如果记得的话。  
金钟云翻了个白眼，这小兔崽子在床上十句话十一句不可信。  
圭贤蹭了蹭他，反正他们只有彼此，每年也都做身体检查，戴不戴没什么关系。  
“别闹了，让我去洗澡。”金钟云又推了推他的手臂，但是推不动巨型忙内。  
“别洗了，反正等会还要洗的。”旁边传来的声音让这两个人突然想起，床上躺了第三个人。  
“我们厉旭酒醒了？”曺圭贤，凑过去吻了吻厉旭的脸颊，“和谁喝酒喝那么多？”  
“哼！”金厉旭依然红着脸，半撑起自己的身体，不满的去吻金钟云，“你们不带我玩。”  
“别闹了。”金钟云终于从曺圭贤身下逃出来，“金厉旭你浑身酒臭，快去洗澡！”  
“好呀。”金厉旭拉着他的哥哥和他的亲故弟弟，“一起？”

虽然也知道好好洗澡不可能，但是只是因为去喝了一杯水而晚进去一会儿的曺圭贤还是没想到会看到眼前的景色。  
厉旭只是被扒了裤子，压在洗手台上，刚才还在他身下的哥哥，浑身赤裸，背部的线条完美的近乎艺术品，并不瘦弱的肌肉曲线被小麦色的肌肤覆盖，衬着金厉旭淡色的衣服，在浴室暖灯的照耀下，像是一幅温暖的画，如果不是他的股间流淌下一些白色的液体，破坏了画面的温馨，平添几分淫糜。  
那是他刚才留在哥哥体内的东西，艺声来不及清理自己就直接插入了厉旭体内，可见就算只过了几分钟，也是发生了一些他没跟上节奏的情况。

他站在门口，镜子里能清楚的看到艺声和厉旭的表情，厉旭咬着下唇，似乎是忍耐着疼痛，但表情里又有一种说不出的满足。厉旭喝醉了会很软，不仅仅是脾气、语调，还有身体。平时虽然会撒娇但是其实并不怎么软的厉旭，只有在喝醉的时候才会彻底孩子脾气，随心所欲。  
他喝醉了就会缠着艺声，也只会缠着艺声，软软的叫着Hiong，展现出平时不会对他们展现的那一面。  
虽然不太像，但厉旭的确是他们三个中间，在床上最放得开的那一个。有的时候圭贤都会被厉旭的胆大吓一跳，可是只要厉旭这样笑着，嘟起嘴看着他们，他们就没办法拒绝。送上来的吻，伸出来的手和浓到溢出来的感情。  
也许归根结底是精虫上脑时的冲动，但是在追求快感的时候，意识到怀里的那个人是厉旭，的确是一件让他感到满足的事情。  
“后面都软成这样了，我看你不是去喝酒，是去跟别人玩了吧？”艺声的低音搭配着肉体撞击的声音，让圭贤瞬间觉得自己又硬了。  
“你……明明……哈”厉旭喘着气，被艺声用力撞到只能呻吟，委屈的鼻音，泛红的眼眶，还有无力抓住任何东西的手指，他从镜子里看到了也是只穿着上衣的圭贤，眼泪瞬间聚集了起来。  
他走过去，从背后拥住他的哥哥，让艺声停下了动作。他们三个里面，只有艺声没有穿上衣，圭贤很少脱上衣，他的身上有手术的伤口。  
他低头亲吻艺声的耳垂，脖子，手顺着艺声的手臂，搂到了厉旭的腰，然后往下碰到了厉旭兴致高昂的部分。  
才因为艺声停下了动作而喘口气的厉旭有在下一刻因为圭贤作怪的手，溢出难耐的呻吟。  
“明明……明明是你们先不带我玩的……啊！”抱怨的话语在两位队友的攻击下被堵了回去。  
艺声俯下身，“我们厉旭在旁边听着也这么有感觉？”感觉到身后的圭贤放开了束缚，他重新调整了下角度，小幅度的律动，但是次次都擦过那个让厉旭疯狂的点。  
感觉自己被从洗手台边拉开，然后有人挡住了光线，圭贤抬起厉旭的身体，给了他一个安慰性的吻，带着厉旭的手放到自己已经半勃起的性器上。  
“连你也欺负我……”厉旭红着眼眶嘟哝着，轻咬了下圭贤的嘴唇，就俯下身去。  
满足的叹息溢出唇畔的时候，圭贤的手也伸进了厉旭的头发里，其实不用施力，厉旭的口活很好，能有把人逼疯的本事，他永远记得他第一次被厉旭口的时候，被逼到哭出声求饶。厉旭从来不弱势，即使做受的那方，厉旭也从来不曾展示过一丝软弱。他俯下身和艺声接吻，轻揉着厉旭的卷发。  
当艺声顺着他的下颚，轻咬他的喉结的时候，他感觉到了窒息。他最爱的哥哥吻着他，他最好的亲故含着他最敏感的地方，温热的口腔包裹着他。  
这里是他的地狱，也是他的天堂。


End file.
